sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Σύφιλη
Σύφιλη Syphilis - Μία ασθένεια του ανθρώπινου οργανισμού. Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Σύφιλη" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Σύφιλος". Υποτίθεται ότι η ονομασία επιλέχθηκε από το όνομα ενός βοσκού ("Σύφιλος") που ήταν ο πρώτος που έφερε την νόσο. 1718, Mod.L., originally from the title of a poem, "Syphilis, sive Morbus Gallicus" "Syphilis, or the French Disease," 1530, by Veronese doctor Girolamo Fracastoro (1483-1553), which tells the tale of the shepherd Syphilus, supposed to be the first sufferer from the disease. Fracastoro first used the word as a generic term for the disease in 1546 treatise "De Contagione." Why he chose the name is unknown; it may be intended as L. for "Pig-lover," though there was also a Sipylus, a son of Niobe, in Ovid. Εισαγωγή Η Σύφιλη είναι "σεξουαλικώς μεταδιδόμενο νόσημα" που οφείλεται σε λοίμωξη από το βακτήριο Ωχρά Σπειροχαίτη. Είναι ασθένεια χρόνιας διαδρομής που μπορεί να προσβάλλει όλα τα όργανα και συστήματα του οργανισμού. Σήμερα αντιμετωπίζεται με την πενικιλλίνη. Συνιστά, επίσης, ασθένεια με περίπλοκη ιστορική πορεία που φαίνεται να επηρέασε σημαντικές μορφές της ιστορίας. Ιστορική πορεία Η προέλευση της νόσου Οι δύο επικρατέστερες θεωρίες που έχουν διατυπωθεί ως προς την προέλευση και εξάπλωση της σύφιλης, έχοντας ως χρονικό ορόσημο τα ταξίδια του Χριστόφορου Κολόμβου και τις επακόλουθες επιδημικές εκρήξεις στην Ευρώπη, είναι γνωστές ως "Προκολομβιανή" και "Κολομβιανή θεωρία" αντίστοιχα.Κοντόκωστας Κίμωνας & Κουσούλης Αντώνης, 2008. Η σύφιλη στην ιστορία και στις τέχνες. Αθήνα: Ιατρικές εκδόσεις Γιάννη Β. Παρισιάνου. ISBN 978-960-89486-7-9 Η Προκολομβιανή θεωρία υποστηρίζει ότι η σύφιλη προϋπήρχε της ανακάλυψης της Αμερικής στη γηραιά ήπειρο, ενώ η Κολομβιανή θεωρία υποστηρίζει ότι η σύφιλη είναι μια ασθένεια του Νέου Κόσμου που ήρθε στην Ευρώπη με τις αποστολές του Κολόμβου.Κοντόκωστας Κίμωνας & Κουσούλης Αντώνης, 2008. Η σύφιλη στην ιστορία και στις τέχνες. Αθήνα: Ιατρικές εκδόσεις Γιάννη Β. Παρισιάνου. ISBN 978-960-89486-7-9 Στην πραγματικότητα, στις αρχές του 21ου αιώνα η άποψη που έχει επικρατήσει είναι η πλέον διαλλακτική και στηρίχθηκε στην αυξημένη επιρροή του ιστορικού Alfred Crosby, ο οποίος διατύπωσε τη θεωρία ότι η σύφιλη ήταν μια νόσος που σε μια μη σεξουαλικώς μεταδιδόμενη μορφή προϋπήρχε στην Ευρώπη, με τα ταξίδια στο Νέο Κόσμο εξελίχθηκε σε σεξουαλικώς μεταδιδόμενη και με τις κλιματικές διαφορές μεταξύ των ηπείρων παρήγαγε στην Ευρώπη διαφορετικούς τύπους της ίδιας ασθένειας και αυτό που σήμερα ονομάζουμε σύφιλη.Alfred W. Crosby, "The Columbian Exchange", 30th Anniversary Edition, 2003, Greenwood publishing group Ιστορικοί σταθμοί * Η πρώτη επιδημία της νόσου εμφανίσθηκε στη Νεάπολη το 1494. * Μεταξύ των ετών 1545 - 1554, ο Μπενβενούτο Τσελίνι, συφιλιδικός ο ίδιος, ολοκληρώνει το άγαλμα "Ο Περσέας φέρων την κεφαλή της Μέδουσας" δημιουργώντας ένα συμβολισμό για τη σύφιλη στη βάση του.Κοντόκωστας Κίμωνας & Κουσούλης Αντώνης, 2008. Η σύφιλη στην ιστορία και στις τέχνες. Αθήνα: Ιατρικές εκδόσεις Γιάννη Β. Παρισιάνου. ISBN 978-960-89486-7-9 * Το 1718 καθιερώνεται η ονομασία "σύφιλη", χάρη σε ένα ποίημα του Τζιρόλαμο Φρακαστόρο, από το 1530. * Μεταξύ των ετών 1870 και 1900, ξεκινώντας από τη Γαλλία, επικράτησε η άποψη ότι η σύφιλη αποτελούσε όργανο της εργατικής τάξης στη μάχη της εναντίον της αστικής και αριστοκρατικής αφού μεταδίδετο από τις ιερόδουλες, μέσω των ευγενών ανδρών, στις συζύγους των ανώτερων τάξεων, ενώ θα μπορούσε ακόμη και να εξαλείψει το ανθρώπινο είδος.Tilles G., "Stigma of syphilis in the 19th century France", BIUM * Το 1905, ο Γερμανός ζωολόγος Fritz Schaudinn, ανακαλύπτει την Ωχρά Σπειροχαίτη, το μικρόβιο που προκαλεί την ασθένεια. * Το 1909 εισάγεται μια νέα θεραπεία, το Salvarsan, βασισμένη στο αρσενικό. * Το 1921 ιδρύεται Ένωση Δερματολογίας στη Βρετανία. * Μεταξύ των ετών 1929 - 1972 πραγματοποιείται το Πείραμα του Tuskegee. * Το 1945 καθιερώνεται η πενικιλλίνη ως η μόνη αποδεκτή θεραπεία για τη νόσο. Η Σύγχρονη Άποψη Η σύφιλη είναι νόσημα με παγκόσμια διασπορά και συνήθως προσβάλλει νέους ενήλικες 20-30 ετών, άνδρες περισσότερο από γυναίκες και κατοίκους αστικών περιοχών συνηθέστερα. Η επίπτωση της νόσου τα τελευταία 20 έτη ακολουθεί καθοδική πορεία στις περισσότερες προηγμένες χώρες, ενώ είναι πολύ υψηλή στις αναπτυσσόμενες χώρες. Στη Δυτική Ευρώπη η νοσηρότητα βρίσκεται σε χαμηλό επίπεδο, ενώ στην Ανατολική και Κεντρική Ευρώπη, από το 1991, παρατηρείται ετησίως μια απότομη αύξηση του νοσήματος που τείνει να λάβει τη μορφή επιδημίας.Brown William J., "Sexual Diseases", Published 08/1/2007 Κατά τον 21ο αιώνα, σημειώνεται έξαρση της συχνότητας της σύφιλης, από στατιστικά σε μεγάλες πόλεις της Ευρώπης. Ενδεικτικά παραδείγματα αποτελούν: *1) Στη Βρετανία τα περιστατικά της νόσου δεκαπλασιάστηκαν σε μια δεκαετία μέχρι το 2006, *2) στη Γερμανία η συχνότητα μεταξύ των ανδρών τριπαλσιάστηκε από το 1991 στο 2003, *3) στη Γαλλία και την Ολλανδία κατάγραφηκε τριψήφιος αριθμός περιστατικών το 2003. "Συναγερμός για σύφιλη σε Ευρώπη και Αμερική", Καθημερινή, Hμερομηνία δημοσίευσης: 13-01-08, ΠΗΓΗ: The Associated Press, kathimerini.gr 4) Στην Ελλάδα η σύφιλη θεωρείται σπάνιο νόσημα, αλλά η έξαρση της ασθένειας παγκοσμίως, πιστεύεται ότι θα επηρεάσει τη συχνότητα και μέσα στα ελληνικά σύνορα.Δημόπουλος Α., "Η Σύφιλη ξαναχτυπά", 10%, τεύχος 7, δεκέμβριος 04/ιανουάριος 05, 10% Μεταδοτικότητα Η σύφιλη μεταδίδεται με άμεση επαφή με τις βλάβες του δέρματος ή των βλεννογόνων και τις εκκρίσεις (σίελος, σπέρμα, κολπικά υγρά) μολυσμένου ατόμου κατά τη σεξουαλική επαφή, όταν υπάρχει λύση της συνέχειας του δέρματος ή του βλεννογόνου του υγιούς ατόμου. Μετάδοση μπορεί να γίνει και με τη μετάγγιση αίματος, αν ο δότης βρίσκεται στα πρώτα στάδια της νόσου. Η μετάδοση μέσω μιασμένων αντικειμένων είναι εξαιρετικά σπάνια, λόγω πολύ μικρής αντοχής του βακτηρίου στο περιβάλλον. Έμβρυα γυναικών με λοίμωξη, μολύνονται μέσω του πλακούντα ή κατά τη διάρκεια του τοκετού.* Τριχόπουλος Δ., Καλαποθάκη Β., Πετρίδου Ε., "Προληπτική ιατρική και δημόσια υγεία", ιατρικές εκδόσεις Ζήτα. Η περίοδος μεταδοτικότητας της νόσου εντοπίζεται κατά τη διάρκεια του πρώτου και δεύτερου σταδίου της ασθένειας και, επίσης, κατά τις δερματοβλεννογόνιες υποτροπές που μπορεί να εμφανισθούν τα 4 πρώτα έτη της λανθάνουσας περιόδου. Η μόλυνση του εμβρύου κατά την κύηση είναι συχνή όταν η μητέρα βρίσκεται στα πρώτα στάδια της λοίμωξης και λιγότερο συχνή στη λανθάνουσα περίοδο. Ο πάσχοντας από σύφιλη όταν έχει μια ανοικτή πληγή, έχει αυξημένη πιθανότητα και να "κολλήσει" κάποιο άλλο σεξουαλικώς μεταδιδόμενο νόσημα, αυτό ισχύει ειδικά για το AIDS. Επίσης, οι πάσχοντες από AIDS είναι πιο εύκολο να μεταδώσουν την ασθένειά τους αν έχουν μια ανοικτή πληγή που την έχει προκαλέσει η σύφιλη.Κατρίνης Μ., "Σύφιλη", Σεξουαλική υγεία - Νοσήματα, ΠΗΓΗ: iatronet.gr Περιγραφή Η σύφιλη είναι νόσος αποκλειστικά του ανθρώπου και διακρίνεται σε επίκτητη και συγγενή, ανάλογα με το πότε έγινε η μόλυνση του ασθενούς. Η ευαισθησία στη μόλυνση είναι γενική, αν και περίπου μόνο το 30% των εκτεθέντων στον κίνδυνο καταλήγει σε λοίμωξη. Η φυσική λοίμωξη προκαλεί ομόλογη ανοσία έναντι στην Ωχρά σπειροχαίτη, και μικρότερου βαθμού ετερόλογη ανοσία για άλλα βακτήρια της οικογένειας των τρεπονημάτων.* Τριχόπουλος Δ., Καλαποθάκη Β., Πετρίδου Ε., "Προληπτική ιατρική και δημόσια υγεία", ιατρικές εκδόσεις Ζήτα. Επίκτητη σύφιλη Η επίκτητη σύφιλη είναι νόσημα χρόνιας διαδρομής, που μπορεί να προσβάλλει όλα τα όργανα και συστήματα του οργανισμού. Παρουσιάζει μεγάλη ποικιλία συμπτωμάτων και χαρακτηρίζεται από μεγάλα χρονικά διαστήματα κατά τα οποία η νόσος βρίσκεται σε λανθάνουσα φάση. Αντωνιάδης Α. και συν., "Ιατρική Μικροβιολογία", 3η έκδοση, εκδόσεις Π.Χ. Πασχαλίδης, , 2005, ISBN 960-399-333-6 Η περίοδος επώασης του μικροοργανισμού είναι από 10 ημέρες έως 3 μήνες, με συνηθέστερη τις 3 εβδομάδες. Η φυσική πορεία της νόσου, περιλαμβάνει 4 κύρια στάδια: # Πρωτογενής σύφιλη: η πρωτοπαθής βλάβη, ή σκληρό έλκος, σχηματίζεται στο σημείο της μόλυνσης, συνήθως στη γεννητική περιοχή, με μικρή διόγκωση των λεμφαδένων. Στάδιο ανώδυνο και χωρίς ευαισθησία. # Δευτερογενής σύφιλη: συνήθως ξεκινά 6-8 εβδομάδες μετά την εμφάνιση του σκληρού έλκους και στη συνέχεια εξελίσσεται, στο 75% των ασθενών, σε γενικευμένο, συμμετρικό εξάνθημα. Μπορεί να εμφανιστούν συμπτώματα, όπως πυρετός, αδιαθεσία και κεφαλαλγία. # Λανθάνουσα σύφιλη: Η λανθάνουσα φαση σχετίζεται με θετικές συφιλιδικές ορολογικές εξετάσεις με ταυτόχρονη απουσία συμπτωμάτων. # Τριτογενής σύφιλη: Εμφανίζεται 3-10 χρόνια μετά τη λοίμωξη και μπορεί να προσβληθεί το δέρμα, οι βλεννογόνοι, τα οστά, οι μύες ή τα σπλάγχνα. Ανάλογα με την εντόπιση παίρνει και την αντίστοιχη ονομασία η κατάσταση του ασθενούς, με χαρακτηριστικότερες την καρδιαγγειακή σύφιλη και τη νευροσύφιλη.Davidson's "Παθολογία", ιατρικές εκδόσεις Π.Χ.Πασχαλίδης, 19η έκδοση, 2005. Συγγενής σύφιλη Εάν μία έγκυος πάσχει από σύφιλη, είναι δυνατόν να μεταδώσει το βακτήριο στο έμβρυο. Η μετάδοση γίνεται μέσω του αίματος μετά την 9η εβδομάδα της κύησης, αφού σχηματιστεί ο πλακούντας. Η πιθανότητα να μολυνθεί το έμβρυο εξαρτάται από το πόσο νωρίς στην εγκυμοσύνη διαγνώστηκε η σύφιλη της εγκύου (και άρα εφαρμόστηκε η θεραπευτική αγωγή) και από το χρονικό διάστημα που η έγκυος εκδήλωσε τη σύφιλη. Όσο παλαιότερη είναι η σύφιλη της εγκύου, τόσο λιγότερο μεταδοτική είναι, μολονότι δε θεωρείται ποτέ εντελώς μη μεταδοτική. Ορισμένα προσβεβλημένα έμβρυα πεθαίνουν ενδομητρίως, ορισμένα γεννώνται νεκρά τελειόμηνα και άλλα γεννώνται ζωντανά, αλλά στη συνέχεια παρουσιάζουν τα συμπτώματα της συγγενούς σύφιλης, η οποία είναι παρόμοια, ως προς την παθογένεια, με το δεύτερο στάδιο της επίκτητης.Αντωνιάδης Α. και συν., "Ιατρική Μικροβιολογία", 3η έκδοση, εκδόσεις Π.Χ. Πασχαλίδης, , 2005, ISBN 960-399-333-6 Διάγνωση Το Ωχρό Τρεπόνημα μπορεί να ανιχνευθεί με μικροσκόπηση σκοτεινού πεδίου σε ορό που συλλέγεται από μαλακά έλκη, ή από υγρές ή διαβρωμένες βλάβες της δευτερογενούς ή πρώιμης σύφιλης. Σε ορισμένα κέντρα επίσης χρησιμοποιούνται η δοκιμασία άμεσου ανοσοφθορισμού ή PCR.Davidson's "Παθολογία", ιατρικές εκδόσεις Π.Χ.Πασχαλίδης, 19η έκδοση, 2005. Οι ειδικότερες διαγνωστικές δοκιμασίες, σήμερα, είναι το τεστ φθοριζόντων σωμάτων τρεπονηματικών αντισωμάτων(FTA-ABS) και η δοκιμασία παθητικής αιμοσυγκόλλησης (TPHA). Οι δοκιμασίες κροκίδωσης (VDRL) και η RPR, είναι φθηνότερες αλλά μπορούν να επηρεαστούν από συνυπάρχουσες νόσους.Κοντόκωστας Κίμωνας & Κουσούλης Αντώνης, 2008. Η σύφιλη στην ιστορία και στις τέχνες. Αθήνα: Ιατρικές εκδόσεις Γιάννη Β. Παρισιάνου. ISBN 978-960-89486-7-9 Θεραπεία Η αναγνωρισμένη και ολική θεραπεία της σύφιλης σήμερα περιλαμβάνει τη χορήγηση βενζαθινικής πενικιλλίνης G. Σε περίπτωση αλλεργίας στην πενικιλλίνη, χορηγείται δοξυκυκλίνη ή ερυθρομυκίνη. Τα βρέφη θα πρέπει να θεραπεύονται στο νοσοκομείο με τη βοήθεια παιδιάτρου.Davidson's "Παθολογία", ιατρικές εκδόσεις Π.Χ.Πασχαλίδης, 19η έκδοση, 2005. Εάν η θεραπεία εφαρμοστεί σε ασθενείς που βρίσκονται κατά το πρώτο ή δεύτερο στάδιο της νόσου δεν αναπτύσσεται ανοσία. Δεν έχει αναφερθεί μέχρι τώρα στέλεχος του τρεπονήματος που να έχει αναπτύξει αντοχή στην πενικιλλίνη. Μετά τη λήξη της θεραπείας είναι απαραίτητο να παρακολουθείται ο ασθενής σε διαστήματα 3, 6, 12 και 24 μηνώνΠροσωπικό τομέως παθολογίας Ιατρικής Σχολής Αθηνών, "Παθολογία", ιατρικές εκδόσεις Π.Χ.Πασχαλίδης, 2002. ISBN 960-399-053-1. Συνυπάρχουσα λοίμωξη του ωχρού τρεπονήματος με τον ιό του AIDS ελαττώνει τη φυσική αντοχή του πάσχοντος στο τρεπόνημα. Νεογνά από πάσχουσες μητέρες θεραπεύονται με πενικιλλίνη, ακόμη και αν η μητέρα είχε λάβει θεραπεία κατά τη διάρκεια της κύησης. Πρόληψη Η πρόληψη της σύφιλης αναφέρεται κυρίως στο γεγονός ότι αποτελεί σεξουαλικώς μεταδιδόμενο νόσημα και περιλαμβάνει ενημέρωση του πληθυσμού (με έμφαση στους εφήβους), χρήση προφυλακτικού κατά τη συνουσία, έλεγχο των εγκύων, έγκαιρη διάγνωση, προσεκτικό χειρισμό κατά τις μεταγγίσεις αίματος.* Τριχόπουλος Δ., Καλαποθάκη Β., Πετρίδου Ε., "Προληπτική ιατρική και δημόσια υγεία", ιατρικές εκδόσεις Ζήτα. Είναι σημαντικό για τις γυναίκες που προγραμματίζουν να μείνουν έγκυες να υποβάλλονται σε έλεγχο.Κατρίνης Μ., "Σύφιλη", Σεξουαλική υγεία - Νοσήματα, ΠΗΓΗ: iatronet.gr Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *ασθένεια] *ίαση Βιβλιογραφία * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ασθένειες Category: Αναπαραγωγικό Σύστημα Category: Αφροδισιολογία